In order to perform an audiologic test a probe needs to be inserted into the ear canal of a person to be tested. The probe may hold audio devices, such as a microphone and/or one or more speakers. These components may be damaged or altered by cerumen from the person's ear. Therefore a filter device may be applied to the probe between the components of the probe and the distal end of the probe which is to be inserted into the ear canal.
The filter device needs to enable sound and air to pass through in order for the audiologic tests to be performed. Concurrently the filter needs to stop cerumen from passing into the probe and thereby potentially damaging components of the probe.
Conventional filter devices trap cerumen from the user's ear in order to prevent the cerumen from entering into the probe compartment. However, when cerumen is trapped in the filter, the acoustic properties of the probe may be altered, thereby leading to reduced functionality of the probe.
In a filter device, openings of very small dimensions are desirable. However, it is difficult to carve or pierce a hole in a surface of a desirable small dimension, leading to a high manufacturing cost of the filter device.